Percy jackson and helps the avengers
by Shadow night master
Summary: When the two wars are over percy just wants to have a normal life. But can he ever get that. PercyxWanda/Scarletwitch


_Percy Jackson pov_

After the giant war things changed. I became distant, distanced. I fell into Tarturus by myself. No one knew what it was like. How could they? I knew I had to stay strong, I was the leader. I could never sleep anymore. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing _that place._ I was scared. I no longer wanted to be the person that people looked up to. My friends helped me as they could, the problem was they just didn't understand. They didn't see what I saw. They didn't have things happen to them that happened to them. I was tired after two wars. I wanted out. I knew that I never could though. I just wanted to have peace. I was only seen training now days. I couldn't sleep and all I could think about was all the people we lost. I knew that if I became better I could save more lives. I trained more. I slept less. I needed a break from camp. I needed a break from this life. The next morning before anyone was up I decided would be a good time to leave. No would see me so they wouldn't question me. The night before I packed a bag with the essentials. I packed a few days cloths, nectar, and ambrosias. I put on the watch Tyson gave me and set my alarm clock for 3:00 am in the morning. When I woke up the next morning I went to the Pegasus stable and got Blackjack. I made him give me a ride to the city and drop me off there. After that I walked around. I knew I didn't have a place to stay or a place to go. I didn't want to go to my Moms because I didn't want her involved in my life. I knew that if she was she would be in danger. That's when I saw it. I was walking on the street near Central Park when I saw a small group of monsters come out of nowhere. _Crap._ I knew that I 'smelled' but this was getting ridiculous. Well there's nothing more I can do but fight.

 _Tonys pov_

 _3:23 am._ What the heck. Why a meeting this early in the morning. Since when do we need to lose sleep with this job. I was really starting to get pissed of when my phone rang. _Furry. Great. "Hurry up stark this is important"._ Coming. I quickly got dressed and wheat to the conference room. "Nice of you to finally join us Stark" Furry said. I looked around and saw that everyone was there except me. "Listen not that I'm complaining or anything but I am, why are we here this early in the morning? I questioned. "Just look" said Furry. We saw a kid. Probably around 19-20. "Why are we watching a kid" I asked. "You'll see". We saw the kid get into a fighting position. We saw creatures begin to surround the kid. "Shouldn't we be helping him" asked Steve. Then we saw the kid leap into action as if it were nothing within the next minute all of the things that were standing there just a second ago we're gone. "This is your mission" Furry said pointing to the screen. "Bring him in within the next five hours". With that he walked out of the room and left it to ourselves. So what's the plan?

 _Percy pov_

After I took down the monsters I decided to take a trip to Montack. After a while there I went and sat on the beach watching the waves crash against the shore rhythmically. I heard someone behind me. I closed my eyes. "What do you want" I asked. I waved whoever was behind me to come over. What I didn't know was that their was more then one person. When I opened my eyes I saw at least five people. They all were dressed up. I smiled. Then started to laugh. "You guys know that it isn't comics-con right"? They looked at me incredulously. "You don't know who we are"? "No, should I". "Were the Avengers. Everyone knows us". "First of all what are you even Avenging and seconds I haven't been real up to date recently". I looked away. I was _busy_ , I said harshly. "Just tell me what you want so I can get some time to myself". "We're supposed to bring you in". "What if I don't want to go" I said. I saw a girl around my age looking at me. I didn't want to but I knew that if I didn't they would bring me in. Before they could do anything or react I grabbed the girl and held her with my sword to her neck. "I dint want to hurt any of you but you have no idea what kind of trouble I could get into for being captured. If I told you anything I could get People that I care about killed or in deep trouble. You make a move I kill her". She was about two inches shorter then me. She had red hair and red eyes that were glowing with power. She were jeans and a long red jacket. I couldn't do this. It reminded me too much of my time _there_. I started to remember. I let her go. "I can't do this" I mumbled. I couldn't be like him. I wouldn't be like him. "I-i-I'm sorry" I said. "I shouldn't have done that to you". I was scared. I couldn't tell them who I was because if I did I would make the gods angry. I couldn't tell anyone about Tarturus because I knew they would fine me weak. "I will come willingly but I can only wander what I can" I responded. They nod.

 _Time skip*_

 _Back at the tower_

 _Tony's pov_

The kid surprised me I'll give him that. He first threatened Wanda, thento let her go and apologize. He then said he would go without fighting but could only answer certain things because other wise he could get into serious trouble.i knew he was strong I could tell that much. When we got back we took him to an interagation room. That's when Natasha went in. "I'm Natalie snow" she said. He smiled. "No it's not" he replied. She faultred. "I'm guessing your name starts with a N but the rest was a lie. I could see some truth but a lot was a lie. So if your honest with me, I'll be honest with you". "What's your name" she asked. "Perseus, peruses Jackson but I go by Percy." She asked a lot more questions but only got a few answers. All of a sudden there was a flash from behind me. I saw him look at Percy. He walked into the room and immediately Percy bowed. He then told Percy "say the truth son" before leaving. Percy sighed. I'll tell you guys everything but I on,y will if we go somewhere better then this place.


End file.
